


I Never Did Believe in Miracles (But I've a Feeling It's Time to Try)

by topstarlobster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topstarlobster/pseuds/topstarlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time turns out to be a lot better than one would've thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Did Believe in Miracles (But I've a Feeling It's Time to Try)

Perhaps it's his fault for not paying attention, or maybe the world just hates him. Either way, Sungyeol finds himself sprawled out on the grass with a blinding pain in his head. He knows he should've expected something like this; his day had been going much too well. Glaring up at the clear summer sky, Sungyeol wonders what evils he committed in a past life to be cursed with such severe ineptitude. For as long as he can remember he has never went a day without getting into some kind of accident, but today had felt different— he didn't even slip in the shower or accidentally set off the fire alarm trying to make breakfast. He had been so thrilled by his change of luck he felt he deserved a nice peaceful walk in the park. How foolish of him to think it would last.  


Sungyeol's commiserating is interrupted when a dark mass appears above him, jolting him from his thoughts. A few blinks reveals the mass to be a young man. An attractive young man. An attractive young man with very thick eyebrows. Sungyeol doesn't know whether to be angry or embarrassed, but confusion seems to be taking precedence. Before he can figure out how to feel or what to say, the handsome stranger finally speaks. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."  


Genuine concern laces his voice and tugs at his eyebrows and Sungyeol feels any residual anger he may have had dissolve instantly; he almost wants to apologize to the guy for being in the way. His head is still spinning, but he eventually finds his voice and tries to reassure the stranger. "I'm okay."  


"Are you sure?" The man probes, sounding unconvinced.  


"I'm f—" Sungyeol's words stick in his throat as the other male leans closer and fixes him with a penetrating stare. His heart is thumping and his face feels like it's on fire, but he can't bring himself to look away. After what feels like forever the hunky stranger pulls back and Sungyeol breathes a sigh of relief; another minute more and he might've done something really embarrassing. But his moment of ease is short-lived when he feels hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him up into a sitting position. Sungyeol winces slightly at the throbbing in his temple, but tries to look unaffected, not wanting the other male's eyebrows to drop any lower.  


"I'm so sorry," the man apologizes once again, apprehension still painting his features.  


"It's okay, really," Sungyeol affirms with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "You just caught me by surprise."  


"People don't usually expect to be hit in the head by a wayward soccer ball," the stranger points out bemusedly.  


"With my luck it's almost a given."  


His handsome helper lets out a soft chuckle that has Sungyeol's heart beating irregularly. He doesn't know if it's the sound of his laugh or the small smile on the guy's face that makes him feel so giddy, but Sungyeol knows he wouldn't mind seeing and hearing more of this friendly stranger. Perhaps that is why he allows his curiosity to get the better of him as he inquires with practiced nonchalance, "So, what was with all that staring just now?"  


Sungyeol swears he sees a blush creep up the man's neck, but he also looks really sweaty and he was just running around the park, so maybe he's misinterpreting everything.  


"I was just checking to make sure you don't have a concussion," he answers simply.  


"Oh." Sungyeol can't help the disappointment that washes over him; it must have been his imagination after all.  


"You seem okay now, but you can never be too sure with head injuries," the stranger says with that piercing stare that has the other male's stomach doing somersaults. "It would be best if you went to the hospital to get checked out."  


At the word "hospital" Sungyeol's once-jumping stomach instantly plummets; that is the last place he wants to be— especially not for something as trivial as a ball to the head. It's only been a month since he was last there and he's pretty sure the nurses have a bet going on how long it will be until he comes back. Not wanting to prove them right and generally not liking the idea, Sungyeol is quick to protest. "I really don't think that's necessary— it doesn't even hurt anymore."  


"Fine," the other relents after a moment of silence. "But you should at least put some ice on it in case there's any swelling."  


Sungyeol opens his mouth to object, but the man is already standing up and pulling him to his feet. He is much too confused to complain about being manhandled as he allows himself to be led out of the park. He knows it's probably pointless to try to reason with someone who has such a firm grip on his shoulder, but at least he can say he tried. "You know, you don't have to do this; I feel a lot better now."  


"I'm not helping you because I have to— I want to," the stranger states quietly. He looks up at the taller male and gives him a soft smile, sincerity written all over his face. "Besides, it's kind of my job to help people."  


There is an aching in his cheeks that Sungyeol thinks might suggest that he is smiling like an idiot, but he is too busy being dazzled by the man beside him to think about controlling his face. He supposes that's why he doesn't consult his brain before asking, "Are you some kind of superhero or something?"  


"Paramedic, actually." the other man replies with that charming chuckle. The pair finally find their way out of the park, rushing cars and busy pedestrians serving as a noisy greeting. As they approach the crosswalk and await the signal change, the handsome stranger politely removes his arm from around the injured man's shoulders and stuffs his hands in his pockets.  


"That's practically the same thing," Sungyeol argues, trying to ignore the pang of disappointment reverberating in his chest. He knows he's probably misreading things again, but he can't help pouting slightly as he continues, "You've got the costume, the car, and you always come running whenever anyone calls. You're one tragic backstory away from being Batman."  


The paramedic laughs a bit harder this time, giving the taller male a nice view of his impossibly sharp canines. "That's a very creative theory, but I'm not trying to be a hero; I just like helping people."  


At long last the traffic light changes and the men stroll across the short intersection to the convenience store on the corner. Sungyeol finds it hard to take the guy seriously; he didn't think people like that actually existed. He thought his unbelievably sharp jawline and ridiculously straight eyebrows were pretty unreal, but that kind of morality literally only existed in comic books. Smirking playfully, Sungyeol quips, "Do you usually hurt people before you help them?"  


The handsome stranger freezes in front of the shop's door, a stricken look on his face. His Adam's apple bobs slowly as he swallows before uttering, "Only the cute ones."  


There is no time for Sungyeol to respond as the man hurries into the corner store, leaving the other stunned and confused.  


Inside the cramped building Hoya contemplates the pros and cons of dying of embarrassment. On one hand, he wouldn't be forced to explain himself, but on the other, he would miss his chance to get to know the man he accidentally assaulted. Aware of the cashier's eyes on him, Hoya quickly shuffles to the back of the store; he doesn't need any other witnesses to his mental breakdown. He thought he had been making progress, despite their rough (violent) start, but now he is sure the guy thinks he's a passive-aggressive weirdo with thick eyebrows. And he doesn't blame him because he doesn't even believe the nonsense coming out of his mouth. He has no idea why he said something so foolish, not to mention, creepy.  


Hoya pulls open the freezer door, letting the frigid air cool his burning cheeks. He is so mortified by his absurd behavior he nearly forgets why he is there; his words keep replaying in his head endlessly and it takes most of his willpower to not shudder at the awkwardness. As much as he would love to take back what he said, he knows it is much too late, so he figures the only thing he can do is charm the hell out of the guy— he's usually good at that.  


Paying no mind to product or price, Hoya plucks out a random package and heads to the register. The cashier gives him a peculiar look which he easily disregards as he ponders the best course of action to impress the gorgeous man outside. He doesn't think it can get any worse, but he really doesn't want to spontaneously combust from excessive blushing. Pausing in front of the door, Hoya takes a deep breath to steel his nerves; he usually appears rather confident, but under all of that bravado he likes to think he's actually quite innocent.  


When he finally exits the convenience store the first thing he notices is the scorching summer heat, a stark contrast to the frosty air-conditioned room he just left. Then he notices the absence of his lanky companion and he is honestly more than a little bummed out. Hoya's disappointment doesn't last for long, however, as he spots Sungyeol sitting on the curb with his shoulders hunched. Smiling at the sight, the paramedic approaches the other man and settles down beside him. "Here," he eloquently states, offering what he soon realizes is a fudge-swirled ice cream cup. Hoya curses internally; so much for charming the hell out of the guy.  


Sungyeol hesitates for a moment before accepting the frozen treat. He had been expecting something less sugary, but in the short amount of time he has known the paramedic there has never really been a moment where the other male has met his expectations. Not that he's complaining— in truth, he finds it rather cute, albeit, unnecessary. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Sungyeol rests the cold cup against his no-longer-throbbing temple. Without warning he turns to the handsome stranger and asks, "Were they out of ice?"  


Hoya flushes deep red as Sungyeol bites back a smile; he feels a bit bad for enjoying the guy's humiliation, but it's just too adorable. He watches curiously as the blushing fellow awkwardly clears his throat, his eyes focusing on a spot somewhere below Sungyeol's face. "You're bleeding," Hoya blurts seconds later, finger jabbing at the taller male's raised arm.  


Sungyeol peers down and notices that there is indeed a trail of blood running down his arm. He doesn't know when or how it happened, but this isn't the first time he's gotten random cuts and scrapes with mysterious origins so he is less concerned than he probably should be. Just as he opens his mouth to brush off the minor injury, Hoya shoots up from his seat and dashes into the store behind them. Taken aback by the sudden departure, the other male stares at the empty space beside him for a moment before deciding to put the poor ice cream out of its misery. It would be cruel, he thinks, to allow the delicious dessert to suffer the depressing fate of treating a non-existent injury; so it is with great enthusiasm that he peels off the lid and digs into the chilled treat with the little wooden spoon. Sungyeol is already halfway through the ice cream cup when Hoya returns looking a little winded with a box of Band-Aids and a pack of sanitizing napkins.  


The paramedic casts an inquisitive glance at the nearly finished dessert to which the other male hastily explains, "It was melting." Accepting the explanation without a word, Hoya kneels in front of the tall boy and begins cleaning his wound. He knows he doesn't have to but he's used to going the extra mile when helping people and he still feels really bad about knocking him over the head.  


As if he were dealing with a small child or animal, the paramedic gingerly wipes away the dried blood, being careful to avoid any excessive discomfort with the medicated tissue. He makes quick work of peeling open a bandage and gently pressing it in the small cut. Smiling at his handiwork, he makes the mistake of looking up and catches the other male's eye. The guy sends him a grin of his own that is all gums and has Hoya feeling like kissing puppies or barfing rainbows. He just doesn't understand how a person can be so damn cute.  


Sungyeol had clammed up the moment the shorter fellow had crouched down in front of him, his nerves making him forget how to function in a normal fashion. It was both fascinating and frustrating how his ability to speak and move drastically diminished whenever Hoya and his brooding eyebrows got close. But his mouth seems to have a mind of its own because, while his brain is experiencing technical difficulties after witnessing the paramedic's smile up-close, he feels himself grinning (probably like an idiot) in return. Sungyeol feels a bit of his mind come back when Hoya averts his eyes with pink-dusted cheeks and takes his place beside him on the curb; he never imagined someone so handsome could get embarrassed so easily.  


The pair lapse into a slightly awkward silence, Sungyeol polishing off the rest of his ice cream cup while Hoya settles for watching the busy afternoon traffic. With his job as caretaker at its end, the paramedic wonders if now is the appropriate time to leave; he doesn't want to, but he also doesn't want to overstay his welcome. He still has yet to charm the guy (or at least get his name), so he can't walk away just yet. Considering the way the taller boy smiled at him, Hoya figures he still has some sort of chance. Now he just has to make sure not to ruin it with senseless compliments.  


Sungyeol, finally finished with his dessert, takes it upon himself to openly observe his preoccupied companion. There is little to no worry of being caught staring as his eyes scan the handsome male's impressive side profile. It is almost intimidating how attractive he is, but then Sungyeol remembers how easily flustered the guy gets and he thinks it was pointless of him to be so nervous all this time. Feeling particularly confident he jokes, "Are you accepting applications for a snarky sidekick?"  


Brought back from his thoughts by the other's voice, Hoya looks over only to be met with large playfully curious eyes and that grin that has his stomach tingling excitably. The tall boy looks comfortable with one arm slung over his knees while his head leans against the other— like he's been watching him for a while— and the paramedic wonders how much time has passed. Caught in the midst of formulating a charming sentence (a surprisingly complicated feat), Hoya artfully utters, "What?"  


"Nothing." Sungyeol may have been lying about not being nervous; his confidence seems to shrivel up when faced with those incredibly thick eyebrows.  


"About what I said before," the paramedic tentatively begins, after clearing his throat. Although it seems to have been forgotten, he still feels the need to clarify any possible misunderstandings. "I know it came out weird, but I swear I don't go around hurling soccer balls at people, even if I think they're really cute."  


Sungyeol barely holds back his laughter at the slight panic that flashes in the guy's eyes when he realizes what he’s just confessed. Truthfully, he did kind of think the paramedic went around throwing balls at people, but he reckons the blushing fellow might stay his current shade of red permanently if he told him. "It's okay," he assures instead. "I'll just think of it as a poorly-worded compliment."  


While he is grateful Sungyeol overlooked his sudden revelation, Hoya still feels a strong need to change the subject. Trying to sound casual, he ventures, "How's your head?"  


"As good as new," the tall boy replies, a shy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. As much as he appreciates the odd flattery, he supposes the guy has probably had enough of being embarrassed and wants to leave. "You can go back to your friends, if you want; I didn't mean to interrupt your game or anything."  


In all honesty, Hoya had completely forgotten about that soccer game. He didn't feel very remorseful, however; his friends were quite used to him flying off at the drop of a hat. It would sound too desperate if he came right out and said he didn't want to go (even if it is the truth), so he tries to coolly insist, "I'm sure they're fine without me— they probably haven't even noticed I'm not there."  


Smirking slightly, Hoya sneaks a glimpse of the tall guy beside him, who is busy studying the pavement. That jittery feeling is back in his stomach, the sensation now spreading to his hands and feet and making him restless. Having already revealed more than he intended, he decides he might as well take it all the way. He stands up suddenly and extends a hand toward the startled male looking up at him.  


"Since you're feeling all better, why don't I buy you something to eat?"  


A solid minute passes as Sungyeol stares at the hand hovering in front of his face while his mind processes the words that were just spoken. Did he just ask him out or was he being super nice again? It is one thing for the guy to call him cute, but this, whatever it is, is just a little too unbelievable. Figuring there is only one way to find out, Sungyeol grasps the proffered hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. He thinks he may have caught on to the paramedic's intentions when the other holds onto his hand for a few seconds longer than absolutely necessary, but he's still wary of getting his hopes up. "Are you trying to bribe me with free food so I won't sue you?"  


"Maybe," Hoya teases in return, taking pride in the fact that he overcame his awkwardness. Before he can pat himself on the back, though, there is still an important matter to resolve. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Hoya bites his lip and hesitantly introduces himself, "I'm Hoya, by the way."  


"Sungyeol," the other offers with a bright smile. The pain of being stricken by a soccer ball almost feels worth it to get to know this handsome stranger... But then again, maybe not.


End file.
